Estación 25
by Raselgeuse
Summary: Ringo sabía que era una casualidad haber encontrado a ese chico de pelo azul y mirada ausente, pero no podía evitar pensar que significaba algo más. Y es que el viaje no había terminado en aquella estación que creyeron la última, y el destino se encargaba de reunirlos una vez más, a pesar de era la primera vez que se veían.


Que tiempo que no escribía un fic :') tenía esta idea pero no sabía como sacarla. También siempre había querido escribir un fic de Mawaru pero me era imposible, lo peor es que mientras más pasaban los meses más me enamoraba de este anime y no sabía como expresarlo. El fic, como dice el summary, parte un tiempo después del final del anime.

Gracias Karla por ayudarme siempre con esto y ser mi beta ocasionalmente, (porque no escribo lo suficiente como para darte el cargo oficial, cuando el negocio se estabilice te contrataré, pero creo que sería más como una sociedad que cualquier otra cosa)

Gracias por leer! se aprecian reviews (:

**Disclaimer:** Mawaru Penguindrum no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ikuhara

* * *

La primera vez que Ringo lo vio, creyó que él era otra de esas revelaciones cotidianas, esos pequeños detalles que convertían los días buenos en maravillosos; como ver un gato descansando en una ventana o un niño tomando helado. Si, eso fue lo que pensó la primera vez y se encontró a si misma sonriendo de camino a casa.

La segunda vez comenzó a pensar que podía ser el destino. La tercera vez, transformó su duda en una certeza. Debía ser el destino.

La cuarta, se sorprendió a si misma siguiendo sus pasos. Nunca había hecho una tontería así, a pesar de que se consideraba exactamente el tipo de persona que podría terminar siendo una psicópata peligrosa. Vaya, quizá este era el primer paso para su carrera criminal. Sentía un leve dolor en el pecho, que no sabía si era como una satisfacción o una especie de nostalgia.

Después de ese día, llegó a meditar las cosas y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Pensó en lo ridículo que era todo: que nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra, que ni siquiera sabía como sonaba su voz. Aunque su imaginación ya se había adelantado en inventarle una voz, incluso las cosas que decía. Antes de darse cuenta, se había creado todo un personaje a partir de su cabello azul y sonrisa melancólica, que después de todo era lo único real que conocía de él. Intentó descifrar que era lo que tanto le gustaba y resultó ser su inocencia. Si, todo en él desprendía una inocencia como la de un niño. Como si el día que ella lo encontró por primera vez hubiera sido el día en que él había comenzado a vivir.

Decidió que si era el destino, sería mejor sentarse a esperar a que este le lanzara una oportunidad en la cara.

Y así llegó la quinta vez que lo vio, entonces cambió su plan y se dijo que sería mejor ayudar un poco al destino. Comenzó primero a caminar a treinta pasos de distancia, para la octava vez ya estaba caminando a diez y en la duodécima la distancia se había reducido a la peligrosa cifra de tres pasos.

Para su vigésimo primer encuentro ya se había hecho demasiado obvio y se vio obligada a enfrentarlo y confesarle que era una stalker, su stlaker. Ese día descubrió por fin como sonaba su voz. Si bien era un poco más grave de lo que había imaginado, tenía ese tono de dulzura e ingenuidad que había adivinado en él. Se sentía tan feliz que creyó que la cabeza se le había llenado de pájaros.

La vigésimo cuarta vez que se vieron fue un día especialmente feliz porque fue él quien se acercó a saludarla a ella. Le pareció ver que junto a él había otro chico de su edad que tenía el cabello rojo, lo recordaba porque le llamó la atención lo parecidos y diferentes que eran. Ambos tenían esa aura como de niños, de pureza, pero el chico de pelo rojo parecía un poco más frío y distante.

Ya había perdido la cuenta cuando llegó ese día en que se tomaron de las manos y ella le preguntó como se lograba vivir sin rencores, sin miedos, sin odios; sólo con esa inocencia grabada en el alma. Él sonrió en lo que fue quizá, la primera de muchas sonrisas que logró salir de la boca y alcanzar a los ojos.

—El amor —respondió— el amor nos da una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida y entonces volvemos a ser niños.

Si, puros como niños. Así era él y así era el chico del pelo rojo también. Ringo volvió a sentir un dolor en el pecho y presintió que se le estaba escapando algo grande, demasiado grande. Pero no se sintió asustada, porque de alguna manera todas las respuestas estaban en aquella mano que estaba sujetando, y en su sonrisa tímida y melancólica.


End file.
